UZU
by kohikaru
Summary: Setiap apa yang dikatakan olehnya, apa yang diperbuat olehnya, yang membadai telah mengguncang pertahananku. /Oikawa x OC/OneShoot/Squel Coffee Milk


_**UZU**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(OC'S POV)**_

 _ **(Oikawa x OC)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Setiap apa yang dikatakan olehnya, apa yang diperbuat olehnya, yang membadai telah mengguncang pertahananku._

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

"Hey, hey, tahu tidak? Sekolah kita dikalahkan lagi oleh Akademi Shiratorizawa!" seru seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam memasuki ruang kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berbicara dengan segerombolan murid yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Heeeee?!" kaget mereka semua.

"Bukankah mereka sudah berlatih dengan keras?"

"Sayang sekali, ya."

"Akademi Shiratorizawa memang musuh bebuyutan sekolah kita!"

"Apa semua anggota klub voli sekolah kita baik-baik saja ya?"

"Tapi mereka sudah bekerja dengan baik saat melawan Karasuno." Ujar si pemuda berkacamata itu lagi. Mendengar nama yang disebutkannya tadi, aku langsung menoleh ke depan, menuju si pemuda berkacamata yang memberitahukan detail pertarungan Aoba Johsai dengan Karasuno.

"Karasuno.." gumamku.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menuju ruang klub _Shodo_ yang berada tepat di samping ruang klub voli. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa setiap harinya aku selalu ditemukan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan voli? Bukan berarti aku membenci voli. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukai voli. Hanya saja, ini aneh bagiku.

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub. Beberapa sosok gadis langsung menoleh ke arahku cepat. Lalu, senyum mereka mengembang, "Ritsu- _senpai_!"

" _Ne_! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Ritsu, 'kan? Orang-orang jadi salah paham dengan namaku." Ucapku dengan dahi berkerut. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang klub yang tidak begitu besar. Karena ini hanya untuk tempat berkumpul dan mengganti pakaian saja. Kami biasa latihan di lapagan _indoor_. Oh, untuk hari ini, kami hanya melakukan kumpul-kumpul biasa.

"Habisnya _senpai_ mirip sekali dengan alumni kita 3 tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula, 'Ritsuko' dan 'Atsuko' itu hampir mirip jika diucapkan." Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat lurus sepunggung berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Tapi berbeda dengan artinya." Sahutku.

"Yaaah… begitulah." Gelak tawa menyelimuti teman-teman satu klubku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Aku berjalan mendekati bangku panjang yang disediakan di pojok ruangan. Ku taruh tasku di atasnya. Hembusan napasku memanjang. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan panggilan tersebut. Hanya saja, setelah pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang bentuknya mirip pantat angsa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku jadi merasa risih. Yah, walaupun aku memaksakan diri untuk memendam rasa itu.

"Atsuko, temani aku ke gerbang sekolah, yuk." Ajak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kamu mau ke gerbang sekolah, Yoshioka?" tanyaku polos. Bukannya aku tidak mau menemaninya. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia mau ke sana.

"Aku mau mengambil barang-barang yang dititipkan oleh Honoka _-sensei_ di pos satpam." Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Oh, cat dan kuas baru, ya." Sahutku, "Baiklah."

" _Minna_ , tolong bereskan tempat ini, _ne_." kata Yoshioka sebelum berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Oya, jangan lupa membuang barang-barang yang tidak penting dan sudah tidak dipakai lagi." Tambahku dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Hai, senpai_!" seru mereka serempak.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah. Orang di sampingku ini –Yoshioka, adalah temanku sejak SMP. Jujur, walau penampilannya begitu rapi dan terbilang anggun, gadis ini sebenarnya orang yang urakan. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa betah berteman dengannya, _iie_ , bersahabat dengannya. Tapi, dia juga teman pertamaku ketika hari pertama masuk SMP. Cukup lama baginya untuk bisa dekat denganku karena sifatku yang terbilang dingin. Tapi yah… sekarang sifatnya sudah mulai berubah. Tidak seurakan dulu, tapi masih menampilkan sisinya yang lama. Kenapa? Mungkin karena aku seirng menceletuk tentang sifatnya di depannya langsung. Yah.. mungkin.

"Atsuko, sudah dapat kabar dari teman-teman SMP kita?" tanya Yoshioka memulai membicaraan.

"Kabar tentang apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Katanya kita akan mengadakan reuni bersamaan dengan alumni di atas kita." Jawab Yoshioka dengan penuh semangat.

"Ooh.."

"Mmoo…" tiba-tiba saja Yoshioka mendorongku. Aku terhuyung. "Beri tanggapan yang lain, _dong_ Atsuko! Seperti ' _Wow!'_ atau _'Hontou ni_?' atau _'_ Aku tidak sabar dengan reuninya!' begituu!" pekik Yoshioka dengan cemberut.

" _Gomen, gomen_." Ucapku, "Tapi, kamu tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku belum tentu bisa menghadiri reuni itu." Kedua alisku terangkat. Senyum kecutku terlihat. Aku tahu aku salah memberi tanggapan. Tapi aku tidak mau berdusta.

Yoshioka menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku menepuk pundaknya. Memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Dan aku tahu dia hanya ingin aku terbawa suasana gembiranya. Dan untuk kali ini saja aku tidak bisa.

Sesampainya di pos satpam, aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali. Manik hitamku tertuju pada 5 buah kantung plastik besar berisikan sekitar tiga buah benda berbentuk tabung besar. Aku menengok ke Yoshioka dengan maksud ingin bertanya. Tapi gadis yang saat ini memiliki _fans club_ itu menyengir dan menampilkan jemari tangannya yang menunjukkan huruf 'V' itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Apa boleh buat, dari pada harus bolak-balik, lebih baik aku membawanya sekaligus.

Yoshioka membawa dua buah kantong plastik dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dalam hati aku hanya menggerutu atas tindakannya itu. Alhasil, aku harus membawa empat kantong plastik yang rengek minta dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Aku membuang napas kasar sebelum akhirnya membawa mereka semua.

"Berat.." gumamku sambil berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terisi penuh. Aku bingung, kenapa Honoka- _sensei_ membeli banyak sekali cat. Padahal kami sudah memilikinya.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar tangan kiriku dan mencuri dua kantung plastik.

"Aa…" aku berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua berjalan mendahuluiku sambil berkomentar tentang bawaan yang berat itu. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _jersey_ Aoba Johsai itu sedikit menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun aku tahu penyebabnya mengapa punggungnya tidak setegak biasanya. Bukan karena dia membawa barang milik klub _Shodo_. Tapi karena hasil pertandingan hari ini. Dia pasti sangat kesal dan kecewa.

ZRAK!

"Atsuko, kamu la–" ucapan Yoshioka terhenti.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak para anggota klub _shodo_ ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku menjauhkan diri dari pemuda di hadapanku karena suara bising yang dibuat oleh mereka.

"O– Oikawa-san!" panggil mereka.

" _Konnichiwa_ ~" sapa pemuda yang dipanggil Oikawa itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan tepat setelah dia menyapa gadis-gadis itu, mereka langsung berteriak lagi. Oh ya ampun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sebegitunya terhadap pemuda ini.

" _Na –nande_ Oikawa-san membawa kantung-kantung itu?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru menyadari barang bawaan Oikawa.

" _Aa_ … aku membantu Atsuko. Dia memintaku untuk membawanya." Jawab Oikawa.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawanya." Celetukku dingin.

Oikawa langsung menoleh kaget padaku, "Eeh?"

"Sudahlah, cepat taruh kantung-kantung itu di sana." Perintahku secara tidak langsung. Oikawa menurut. Aku pun mengikutinya dan menaruh barang bawaanku di atas lantai kayu.

" _A –ano_ Oikawa-san." panggil seorang gadis lainnya yang menghampiri Oikawa.

" _Hai_?" sahut pemuda itu ramah.

" _Daijoubu desu ka_? Wajah Oikawa-san pucat sekali." Tanya gadis itu dengan khawatir.

Aku melihat raut wajah Oikawa berubah. Terlihat ada sebuah dinding di antara mereka. Semua anggota klub _shodo_ tahu apa hubungan mereka. Aku mengerti kenapa Oikawa terdiam ketika melihat wajah manis gadis yang notabene adalah adik kelasku. Karena malas mendengar kesunyian yang diciptakan antara mereka berdua, aku memukul punggung panjang milik Oikawa.

" _Itta.."_ kata Oikawa.

"Jawab pertanyaannya, Oikawa-san. Apa bibirmu tidak bisa digunakan? Atau telingamu itu yang tidak berfungsi?" ucapku tajam. Oikawa menatapku kesal. Sepertinya aku membuat singa jantan itu marah. Tapi, lebih baik seperti itu dari pada harus melihat kesinambungan suasana kelam ini.

Oikawa kembali melihat ke gadis manis di hadapannya, " _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir, Rina. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Ho-hontou?"_

" _Hai_."

Aku berjalan mendekati bangku panjang di sudut ruangan. Meraih tali selempang tasku dan mengenakannya. Aku menepuk pundah Yoshioka dua kali dan berbisik padanya, "Aku pulang dulu, _ne_."

"Ada pemeriksaan?" tanyanya yang juga berbisik.

" _Chigau_." Jawabku singkat.

"Hem.. _wakatta_." Yoshioka mengangguk mengerti. Aku tersenyum padanya.

" _Minna_ , aku pulang duluan, _ne_! Aku sudah memesan makanan. Tunggulah. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan sampai. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Heeee? _Hontou ni, senpai_?"

" _Hai, hai_. _Jaa mata ne_!" aku melambaikan tanganku tiga kali. Lalu, berjalan keluar dengan tenang. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kedua saku jaket hitamku. Angin yang berlarian di angkasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Atsuko!" panggil seseorang yang mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku menoleh ke samping ketika melihat Oikawa berhenti berlari dan menggantinya dengan berjalan.

" _Nande_?" tanyaku dingin.

" _Nandemo nai._ " Sahutnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aku hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu melihat Oikawa latihan hingga larut malam ketika aku menyelesaikan tugas di sekolah bersama Yoshioka. Pemuda itu juga sering tertidur di kelas. Kelelahan kah? Aku jarang berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dia tampak seperti orang yang berbeda. Dia jadi orang yang begitu egois dan sensitif.

Awalnya ku pikir itu hanya sebagai ungkapan kekecewaannya. Tapi dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Pulang larut malam. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya menurun. Sering bolos kelas. Apa dia begitu kesal karena kekalahannya waktu itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _boge_! Kau mau mati cepat, huh?" aku mendengar suara Iwaikawa dari luar lapangan _indoor_. Nada bicaranya memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang marah. Penasaran, aku pun langsung melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam. Terlihat Iwaikawa memunggungiku.

 _Oh, memarahi Oikawa, ya_. Batinku. Untuk ukuran tindakan Oikawa, aku mengerti kenapa Iwaizumi naik pitam.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kita semua sudah mengerahkan segala kekuatan kita dalam pertandingan kemarin. Pelatih sudah mengatakan berkali-kali agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Wali kelasmu juga memarahimu karena nilai-nilamu turun, 'kan? Sekarang berhentilah memegang bola dan pulang!" oceh Iwaizumi. Yah, jujur saja, aku takut melihat Iwaizumi yang sekarang. Dia tampak seram.

Tapi, sepertinya Oikawa sudah kebal atas omelan Iwaizumi. Apa mereka pernah seperti ini sebelumnya? Karena, biasanya Oikawa takut dengan Iwaizumi jika sudah marah. Oikawa terus melakukan _serve_. Dan nampaknya _serve_ nya kali ini begitu kuat, sampai memantul dari dinding di hadapannya menuju jaring net. Kesal kah?

"Jika kau seperti ini, kau akan mengulang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, _boge_! Kau tidak mau dicadangkan, 'kan?" Iwaizumi masih menahan amarahnya untuk tidak melempar bole ke kepala Oikawa atau pun menendang pemuda berekspresi muram itu.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu!" seru Iwaizumi. Aku salut dengan kesabaran pemuda yang satu kelas dengan Yosihoka itu.

Oikawa melempar bola yang memiliki tiga warna itu dengan keras. Setelah membentur lantai kayu dan memantul beberapa kali, bole itu menggelinding ke sudut ruangan. Lalu berhenti. Oikawa mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kita dikalahkan oleh Shiratorizawa? Aku sudah muak! Kerja keras kita terbuang sia-sia! Mereka kuat! Kita masih jauh di belakang mereka! Jika aku tidak bekerja lebih keras lagi, kita akan terus kalah! Aku tidak mungkin tenang di saat seperti ini!" Oikawa meledak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika diriku adalah Oikawa yang sekarang ini. Karena jika aku adalah Oikawa, aku akan berusaha menenangkan diri dan meningkatkan teknik serta keselarasan dengan anggota satu timku.

Anehnya, aku kesal dengan omongan Oikawa.

Dari gelagat Iwaizumi, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah ingin menyerang Oikawa. Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan Oikawa, membuat pemuda itu menghadapku. Dengan keras aku meninju perut Oikawa. Pemuda itu terkejut dan jatuh ke lantai. Iwaizumi juga tak kalah kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Miura!" seru Iwaizumi dengan mata terbelalak.

" _Gomen ne,_ Iwaizumi-san. Biar aku yang memberitahunya." Ucapku tenang. Iwaizumi mengerti maksudku. Dia mengendurkan raut wajahnya yang menegang.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ritsu?" Oikawa memegang perutnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Rahangnya mengeras.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Aku pun sengaja tidka mengubah ekspresiku yang datar ini. hanya sekadar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik yang menatapku tajam.

"Ku pikir membuatmu sadar itu harus dengan kekerasan. Jadi aku menggantikan Iwaizumi-san untuk melakukannya." Jelasku tanpa dasar.

Dia masih menatapku tajam. Dia mungkin sedang mengutukku dalam hati. Betapa bencinya dia ketika aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kecut.

" _Ne_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di pertandingan waktu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku setuju dengan Iwaizumi. Mungkin kamu tidak pernah berpikir tentang tim lain yang juga menginginkan kemennangan dan meraih juara nasional. Apa kau yakin kau bisa menang dengan hanya kau saja yang berkembang? Apa kau yakin kau bisa menang dari lawan-lawanmu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika kau bisa menang? Atas dasar apa kau bisa seyakin itu?" baiklah, mungkin aku akan berpidato di depan dua orang pemuda yang sudha bersahabat sejak kecil itu. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tidak menjawab. Aku sudah tahu mereka pasti akan mendengarkanku.

"Tidak ada kerja keras yang terbuang dengan sia-sia. Semuanya pasti ada hikmah yang dapat diambil. Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan atas kekalahan yang terjadi." Lanjutku.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ritsu! Semuanya sudah berusaha agar dapat meraih kemenangan! Tapi… tapi mereka dengan mudahnya enghancurkan kami! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu!" bentak Oikawa padaku.

"Oi, Oikawa!" seru Iwaizumi.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan itu!" bantahku sepersekian detik setelah seruan Iwaizumi. Sesak. Dadaku sesak.

"Apa kamu pernah berpikir masih banyak tim lain yang menginginkan kemenangan? Apa kamu pernah berpikir banyak dari mereka yang harus pulang di sesi pertama pertandingan? Mereka membawa rasa kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang lebih buruk dari pada dirimu! Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka?" Oikawa bungkam mendengar ucapanku. Dia terkejut. Lalu dipalingkan wajahnya dariku. Meninggalkan getaran pada bagian bibirnya.

"Apa kau pikir hanya tim ini saja yang berjuang keras untuk meningkatkan kualitas? _Chigau!_ Apa kau pikir hanya tim ini saja yang merasa buruk? _Chigau!_ Ingat Oikawa-san, kalian masih lebih beruntung dari pada tim lain. Bersyukurlah! Aku yakin, anggota tim ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengamu. Tapi mereka berusaha agar tidak memperlihatkannya di hadapan orang lain. mereka berusaha tegar. Dan di balik itu, mereka juga kembali bekerja keras! Kau pasti tahu hal itu , 'kan?"

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, "Sudahlah. Hari ini sudah cukup." Aku berjongkok di samping Oikawa yang masih terduduk di lantai kayu yang dingin. Kuusap puncak kepalanya yang lembab, " _Kaerimasou,_ Oikawa-san."

Oikawa menoleh padaku, namun wajahnya tertunduk. Dia memegang tangan kiriku yang masih menempatkan diri di atas kepalanya. "Atsuko, boleh ku pinjam bahumu?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

" _Aa_ … _dozo_ …" sahutku dengan heran. Aku membenarkan posisiku menjadi duduk bersimpuh. Ku pikir Oikawa hanya meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai cokelat tua bergelombang itu memelukku. Aku membeku sesaat.

Ketika mendengar isakkan Oikawa yang terkesan ditahan-tahan, aku mengusap punggungnya dengan telapak tangan kananku. Untuk sekedar membuatnya lebih tenang. Dan untuk pertama kali ini, aku melihat Oikawa menangis. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sifat kesehariannya.

.

.

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku akan mampir ke café itu. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pada dua orang pemuda yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ah _Iie, iie,_ bukan masalah, Miura. Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah membantu menyadarkan anak bodoh ini." sahut Iwaizumi sambil menunjuk wajah Oikawa dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Iwa-chan _hidoi_.." kata Oikawa dengan nada kekanakan. Sepertinya aku ingin meninju pemuda itu lagi. Baru tadi aku mengasihaninya, dan sekarang dia membuatku kesal. Yah, walaupun ekspresiku masih belum berubah.

"Baiklah, _jaa ashita ne_!" seruku yang masih tersenyum. Namun senyumku lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Atsuko!" panggil Oikawa yang memotong langkahku. Aku berbalik badan. Dia tersenyum cerah, " _Arigatou na_!"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Tak lama, aku terkekeh. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil membalikkan tubuhku lagi sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku. Kalau diingat-ingat, ini kedua kalinya aku menasehati Oikawa.

 _ **Author's POV**_

Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan gadis bersurai hitam legam sebahu itu. Mungkin malam itu menjadi malam yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh kedua pemuda itu. Jika saja gadis itu tidak segera datang untuk menggantikan Iwaizumi, mungkin pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu sudah membenturkan keningnya pada hidung Oikawa seperti yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Miura itu seperti badai, ya." Ujar Iwaizumi di tengah-tengah keheningan keduanya.

"Ternyata Iwa-chan menyadarinya juga, ya." Oikawa menghembuskan napas panjang. Kepalanya menengadah. Dia memandangi langit gelap yang dihiasi benda-benda langit yang bercahaya karena pantulan dari sinar matahari di lain tempat.

"Atsuko itu… seperti badai di hari yang dingin di lautan bebas. Dia berhasil menghancurkan kapal laut yang kokoh hanya dengan sekali tiupan." Kata Oikawa.

Iwaizumi melirik sahabatnya itu. Lalu, kembali menatap ke depan, "Jangan macam-macam dengannya jika tidak mau babak belur."

"Hee? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **UZU FIN**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **guest-sama**_ _: Aaah! Baru chapter pertama saya langsung jatuh cinta (?) Saya suka kepribadian ritsu yang mature! Keep up the goot work, author-san._

Yo Guest-sama! Arigatou na sudah mau membaca dan mereview _Coffee Milk_. Sebenarnya _Coffee Milk_ sendiri adalah oneshoot. Entah kenapa Author malas membuat yang berchapter. Walaupun jadinya seperti berchapter sih -_- terima kasih juga sudah menyukai Atsuko atau Ristu Maaf kalau author masih ada kekurangannya, ne. namanya juga manusia :'v

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Haloha Minna~

O genki desu ka?

Huwaaaah…. Masih berkutat dengan onshoot! Hehehe ^ ^

Rencananya aku mau memasukkan karakter Suga, eh, malah Iwaizumi yang masuk ._.

Author nggat tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Ya sudahlah ya, kita akhiri dulu di UZU ini. Lain waktu Author lanjutkan, ne. Ok, makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfic jelek ini :'v apalagi kalau ada yang mau mereview. Terima kasih banyak deh yaaah~ muah~

Sampai jumpa lagi, _jaa_ ~


End file.
